Diary entry
by DeathRuby
Summary: This is the most random story eva... no flames please, but advice is excepted. Rating is just in case. Please Review. I'm lonely.. Haha!  RyouxIchigo foreva!
1. Entry 1

Tokyo mew mew:Ryou's diary

Diary entry

The day you I heard _you_ telling the other mews that _he_ loved you, my heart shattered into pieces. The one person I started having feelings with, broke me.

I would tease you, make you blush, and just kiss you for no apparent reason. And you would shout at me, at _any_ moment. But with _him,_ you are a perfect angel.. Well kind of.

You would smile at _him_, but get angry at me.

This is why I bottle up my feelings. This pain reminds me of my parents. My sadness just emanates, by just thinking about it. Keiichiro says to let my feelings out, but no. I won't listen. I just won't do it. Life is now nothing to me. I don't care. I would pretend to let you go of with _your Masaya._ You say he's the perfect boyfriend. Cares about the environment, always says he loves you and he acts like a _perfect boyfriend. G_od, yeah right.

But one day, I'm sure he's gonna break your heart, like you broke mine. He will act as emotional as you will, I'm sure of that. But he won't care in a few days. He'll probably will be as fine as can be. He will be the heartbreaker, and you'll be the heartbreak victim.

You'll know how I'll feel. I can't wait until that happens. I will watch when you run through the very cafe doors, that _I _own and talk to the mews. I will act like I don't care. And you'll think of me as a jerk and a idiot. Then our little routine will start.

I'll start mocking you, then you'll start shouting, I'll act cool and collected, then you'll have a breakdown. Simple.

And that will be it, nothing else. I would hardly talk to you the whole day, and you will keep demanding me of a raise. Which I won't care.

...

I would remember the little moments we'd have. Like on _my _boat. We danced and danced. Then you got all childish and ran away. I stared. Thinking it was _just_ a dance.

Then when we were cats. I would save you and _I _would run away.

You would think of the blue knight because of my cat form 'Alto'.

But then that day, I had to turn back to human and you got flabbergasted.

Those were the times, I laughed. And smiled. And really, showed emotion at all.

These complicated words are only seen by me and no one else. So no one will know.

I feel saddened by letting these feelings out, but this is the only way to remember them.

Ryou's POV

I close my diary, the words in my mind. Letting nobody know I have it and hiding it in a box under my bed.. I walk downstairs and then stare at _her_. Ichigo Momomiya. My employee...And my forbidden love.

One day, I'll have you.

Well, I'm done. I might continue this but 65% chance I won't

PLEASE DON'T FLAME! I can't write at all. And I did this cause I was Bored.

DeathRuby Out


	2. Entry 2

Tokyo mew mew =Ryou's Diary

Diary entry #2

Today, heck _this year_ has been really boring.. Because _you_ are with your _Masaya _in England. Just saying his name makes me want to punch his face in. Like how can you go out with _him?_ Really, Strawberry. You have _no_ taste.

….

You're really into _him_ aren't you Strawberry. That's why I have no chance.

You think of _him_ as an angel from Heaven. And me, well... You think of me as a ghost out to haunt you. It's kinda funny when you think about it. But then again, you think I have no sense of humour.

And that's kinda true, but it's all because of you.

When you were here, I'd come downstairs from my room and you're there, to scream at me. Jesus help me. Your screechy voice irratates me. Then you ask me for a raise _again_. Which I coldly say no. Then you start giving reasons for it, such as you're the only one doing work in the cafe. And you deserve it. And I start being arrogant, saying instead of raising your pay, I'll dock it. And you're scared. Haha... It's funny. But now that you're in England, everyday is lifeless.

But I can't wait to make your life hell again. When you come back. I'll be happy. My face will slightly light up and you'll smile at the mews. They'll welcome you back and you'll hug them. Again

Just like you. Your smile is wonderful. Just smiling at me can fill me up. But you keep the smiles for _Masaya_. It gets _really_ annoying everytime you talk about him. But now, you're not here. Nobody is. They stopped because you went of to England, and the aliens too. This cafe is abandoned. I and Keiichiro are here living like it never happened. Only when you come back, the life in this cafe will come back to all of the people who worked here. Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Keiichiro and me.

...Especially me.

I always think.. Of you.. Beautiful you

We are thousands of miles away from eachother. No way to contact. And if I _do _find a way to talk to you, I'm _pretty _sure you'll reject me. And your _pretty-boy _will most likely blaze up just like that.

Well, now I just don't care. I'm alone, _again._ No one to protect me.

I put you as our ultimate weapon, and I ment it. You could defeat anything and you'd really protect me. You, Ichigo Momomiya.

Until you come back, I won't care about anything.

_Ichigo Momomiya... I ….Love...You..._

Ryou's Pov

I close my diary once again, put it in my box, under my bed. And I lay there on my bed. Wondering, _Will _she come back again? No emotions until she comes back. None...

Well second chappy. Thanks to the reviewer theforgottencreatures, I am able to make this chappy!

by the way, it is a story. If you want to know.

If anyone reviews I'm happy to take it in. Just one review for another chappy, or I might do it without.

Either way thanks for reading.

DeathRuby out ;D


	3. 2 and a half!

For everyone getting bored of waiting for the next chapter of Diary entry, You can read this shortish story of Ryou! I'm an idiot...Disclaimer:Blah Blah Tokyo mew mew. Blah Blah Blah.

Ryou's POV ← Of course

What Ryou _really_ does on his laptop

God am I bored. And tired. How many days have I worked on this project? So many pages. I'm done but I have to check it. Ugh. I'll surf the net. **Types in Ryou and Ichigo. **

Wow. There are sure a lot of stuff involving me and Ichi. **Sees Tokyo mew mew Fanfiction Archive.** **Click. **What the Hell? Minto and Ichigo, ick. Mint and Zakuro... ick. Me and Keiichiro. AHHH!

Normal POV

After finding something decent Ryou of course **clicks** it. What else was he gonna do.

Ryou's POV

_Diary entry_... Weird, but it'll do... What the hell is wrong with this author? Is she crazy or something! I don't have a diary or unrequited love for Ichigo. Jeez. Well, that's why it's called a fanfiction. The author's name is DeathRuby, really weird. ***Click***. So this her profile.

**Author has written 2 stories**. Wow this author is addicted to me and Ichigo. Ugh.

…. Why do I feel like someone's staring at me.. "AH! Who the hell are you?"

"Hi my name's Tania.. Otherwise known is DeathRuby." "You're the author... You're an idiot"

Suddenly I'm faced to face with the creep. "Don't call me an idiot." Then there's a freaking knife to my throat. "Please don't kill me." "Alright." The knife's gone. And she takes a breath.

"I am a fanfiction writer. And I love it. All the people on this website live for the fanfictions alright.

You can't disrespect a fanfiction like those flamers. All these stories are from their hearts. Nobody has a right to say a fanfiction is the_ worst thing someone's ever written_ ok!

There are things you may not like of course. Everyone knows that, but everyone dosen't like to feel sad. So I'm telling you this right now Ryou. Don't disrespect. Would you like people to criticize your work and feel it disgusts them. I don't think so. I hope you learnt what I'm trying to say to you." "Ok. I won't be like these so called _flamers_ but only if you leave and go to the place you came from." "Deal. But I'm watching you. Literally. Cya!" And the strange girl vanishes.

Wow. That was intense. Alright I'm done with fanfics. Back to work.. THE END

I'm An Idiot aren't I. I hope you like the story. And yes my name Is Tania! I like this Story

Because it shows the independence of fanfictionists. I hope you like this story too!

-DeahRuby out.


End file.
